villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma (simply known as Phasma) is a major antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. She was an officer of the First Order under Hux's command. She was the commander of the squad of which FN-2187, later known as Finn, deserts. She was portrayed by Gwendoline Christie, who is best known for her role as the much more noble Brienne of Tarth on HBO's hit series Game of Thrones. History ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' Captain Phasma is the commander of the Stormtrooper squad that accompanies Kylo Ren to Jakku in search for the missing part of the map leading to the location of Luke Skywalker, who has not been seen for almost thirty years. Her stormtroopers attack swiftly, rounding up the villagers and burning down their huts. After Kylo Ren murders the village elder Lor San Tekka, Phasma asks how they should fare with the villagers. Ren tells her to kill them all and Phasma gives the order, causing her stormtroopers to murder every villager. However, stormtrooper FN-2187 does not participate in the massacre. After returning to their flagship, Phasma speaks to 87, who is having a panic attack and took off his helmet. She tells him to have his blaster checked, referring to him not following her orders on Jakku, and tells him to put his helmet back on. After FN-2187, now known as Finn, has deserted the First Order she is called before Hux. She tells them that it was the first time that Finn defied orders and that no one could have expected this betrayal. Phasma is present when Hux addresses the First Order before using Starkiller Base to destroy the Hosnian System. When the Resistance later starts their attack on Starkiller Base, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn infiltrate the base to shut down the base's shield generator. As none of them has an idea how to do that they ambush the next best stormtrooper who turns out to be Finn's old captain Phasma. Finn mocks her for him now being the one in control and they force her to deactivate the generator. To prevent her from alarming anyone, Han, in reminiscence on his adventures on the Death Star, proposes to throw her into the base's trash compactor which the group supposedly carries out. Phasma was found and evacuated before the destruction of Starkiller Base and the planet. ''Star Wars: Episode VIII: The Last Jedi'' Finn, along with Resistance Mechanic Rose Tico, Astromech Droid BB-8 and hacker DJ boarded the First Order's Command Ship Supremacy and disguised themselves as First Order Officers in order to disable the tracking device enabling the First Order from tracking the movements of the fleeing Resistance Fleet as they jump to hyperspace. However the nefarious DJ betrayed them and led them into a trap as part of a deal with the First Order. Finn and Rose were spotted by the Astromech droid BB-9E who sounded the alarm, and when the Resistance infiltrators entered the device's control room they were ambushed and surrounded by Stormtroopers led by Captain Phasma, who greeted Finn with his stormtrooper designation FN-2187. Finn and Rose where then promptly taken to a hangar. After paying DJ for his betrayal, Phasma ordered that Rose and Finn be executed, and that it be done by beheading, reasoning that being shot by blasters is too merciful. However before the executions could take place, the ship was torn apart in pieces after the Resistance Flagship Raddis in which Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo commandeered, rammed the Supremacy under lightspeed which destroyed the entire right side of the Flagship, killing most of the First Order personnel in the hangar including Holdo who sacrificed herself to allow the Resistance to escape. In the disarray, Finn and Rose attempted to flee to a shuttle but were blocked by Phasma and the surviving stormtroopers. Before they could kill the Resistance members, the entire stormtrooper squad was massacred by BB-8, piloting a stolen AT-ST, leaving only Phasma standing. Phasma, calling Finn a "bug in the system", then engaged in hand to hand combat with Finn, the latter using a Z6 baton taken from one of the dead troopers. After a short duel Finn delivered a debilitating blow to Phasma's helmet, knocking her into a pit and rendering one of her eyes visible through the damaged helmet. Phasma glared at Finn and told him that "was always scum." Finn acknowledged that he was "rebel scum", before the deck beneath Phasma gave way and she fell into the burning remains of the ship's interior, presumably killing her. Personality A First Order fanatic through and through, Phasma is extremely loyal and steadfast to the First Order, and trains her Stormtroopers to be the same. She takes dark pride in how her troopers turn out, believing like Hux that her men are superior to their Palpatine-era predecessors despite evidence to the contrary. With her fascist mindset, cold detachment, and utter dedication to the First Order cause (not to mention having once come from an undeveloped planet and been "uplifted" by the First Order), Phasma seems in every way the model member of the organization, embodying its so-called strengths and stated values. However, Phasma also embodies the First Order's brutality, treachery, and venality, being fiercely position-conscious, killing so-called "allies" who knew information that could damage and threaten her standing, and being exceptionally vicious and merciless in her dealings with others, even her own men (as she chastised FN-2187 for trying to look after FN-2003, and then forbade him from continuing to do so). And, while usually emotionless, cold-blooded, and unsympathetic, she did occasionally showcase sadism, such as when deciding to use Executioner Stormtroopers on Finn and Rose because she wanted it to hurt, as opposed to a quicker death by blasters. In a further display of her inherently manipulative and treacherous nature, after being defeated by Finn, Phasma claimed that he "was always scum", even though she had earlier acknowledged that, prior to his defection, his record had been perfect, with no signs of trouble or disobedience. Gallery Images Captain-Phasma-in-The-Last-Jedi.jpg|Captain Phasma Phasma_Poster.jpg|Wallpaper of Phasma. Phasma.jpg|Phasma PhasmaJakku.png|Phasma on Jakku. sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-1004.jpg|Phasma with Finn prior to his betrayal. TarkinPhasma.jpg|Phasma and General Hux discuss hunting down the newly defected Finn. Captain_Phasma.png|Phasma at Starkiller Base. PhasmaCaptured.png|Phasma is captured by Finn, Han and Chewbacca. PhasmaDefiant.png|Phasma remains defiant. Lego_Captain_Phasma.png|Captain Phasma released in Lego. the-last-jedi-15-1-650x366.jpg|Captain Phasma fights Finn for the last time. Trivia *She is touted as the first major Star Wars villain to be female, however this claim is in fact in error, as even granting that many of the preceding female Star Wars villains were not part of Disney's Canon, there are a few who were (Mother Talzin, Asajj Ventress, and Zam Wessel). *Her chrome armor was based on concept armor for Kylo Ren and was an outfit originally intended for him. *Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy claimed that Captain Phasma, played by Gwendoline Christie, returns for The Last Jedi and that she has "big plans" for the character. "She's an important character, a baddie in the best sense of the word". However she appears only for 10 minutes of the film. *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. This explains why it was able to shrug off direct blaster bolts (as a ship's hull would be able to), when the same direct hits from blaster bolts punch holes in most other Star Wars armors. *Her name is derived from the horror film series Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the deadly silver spheres which are the weapons of the series main antagonist, the Tall Man. Phasma's armor's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. *Just as Snoke, Kylo Ren, and Hux are, respectively, analogous to Original Trilogy villains Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Tarkin, so too could Phasma be seen as vaguely analagous to Boba Fett: **Both have garnered a cult following despite (or perhaps because of) their limited screen time (or the fact that neither of them actually do much in their limited screentime); **Both act as the nemesis of one of the main characters, Fett to Han Solo and Phasma to Finn (although Fett's motivation was to secure the bounty on Sola and Phasma was personal hatred of Finn for defying her and the First Order); **Both rarely speak and never remove their helmets on screen. **The way in which she holds her rifle can be likened to the way Boba Fett typically held his in the Original Trilogy, and likewise her cape can be likened to the scarf Fett wore next to his jetpack. *It is worth noting of the above, that the character has been likened to Boba Fett by her actress also. *She is played by Gwendoline Christie, making her one of nine Game of Thrones actors to have played roles in the Star Wars series, the others being Julian Glover (who also portrayed General Maximilian Veers in The Empire Strikes Back and Grand Maester Pycelle in A Game of Thrones), Max Von Sydow (who portrayed Lor San Tekka in The Force Awakens and the Three Eyed Raven in A Game of Thrones), Keisha Castle-Hughes (who also portrayed a brief role as the Queen of Naboo in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith and Obara Sand in GOT), Jessica Henwick (who portrayed the X-Wing Pilot Jessica Pava in The Force Awakens and Nymeria Sand in GOT) Thomas Brodie-Sangster (who portrayed an unnamed First Order Officer in The Force Awakens and Jojen Reed in GOT), Mark Stanley (who makes a brief appearance as one of the Knights of Ren in The Force Awakens and who played Grenn in GOT), Miltos Yerolemou (who makes a brief appearance as a bar patron in The Force Awakens and portrayed Syrio Forel in GOT) and Emilia Clarke (who stars as Kira in the upcoming Solo: A Star Wars Story and who portrays Daenerys Targaryen in GOT). pl:Kapitan Phasma Navigation Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Fighter Category:Female Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Leader Category:Fascists Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Enigmatic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Egotist Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Protagonists Category:Pure Evil Category:Cowards